


A Vampire's Drink

by wolfram



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, NSFW, Yuri, homesmut, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfram/pseuds/wolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde <3 Kanaya Maryam<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire's Drink

“So…Rose, what are we doing today?” Kanaya questioned her friend as she was led along the winding corridors of the meteor, passed the various bloodstains, gouge marks and holes. When they finally reached their destination, the dilapidated old bar; full of pillows and couches that they had moved in during an attempt to renovate the place, Rose stopped.  
“Turn around, my dear” Lalonde grinned as she placed her hands on Kanaya’s hips, heard a small gasp and span her flush crush around. Her scarf whipped out from one of her many pockets and she wrapped it deftly around Kanaya’s eyes. Rose considered using the opportunity to have a little fun with the poor girl but she stopped herself as her hands began to wonder to her friend’s chest.  
“Okay, we’re almost there…I just have a little surprise in stall for you”. Rose had stressed the words “surprise in stall” with a certain lusty enthusiasm and Kanaya began to worry about what her idol and mentor had prepared for her.  
As they walked slowly into the room, Kanaya gently guided by her friend’s gentle touch and eventually eased onto one of the many bar stool’s littered around. Rose whispered;  
“I won’t be too long” into Maryam’s ear and watched as her friend shivered with excitement when Rose’s fingers traced the base of her horns.  
To Kanaya, after what felt like millennia, she felt a warm cup being pressed into her hands and slowly lifted to her lips. She smelt a rich nutty aroma and recognised it as the strong blend of coffee that Rose drank every morning. As the liquid passed her lips she tasted another, stronger undertone that instantly reminded her of the acrid smell around Rose the first time they had kissed. She did not question her friend however and drank all of the mixture, finding the back of her throat begin to burn the more she swallowed.  
“R-rossh” she slurred slightly, “whafsh going on?”  
“Oh fuck. Oh fuckity fuck fuck. Fucking Strider, I bet it was fucking Strider. Argh I’m sorry Kanaya, Dave’s been a dick. A total, incomprehensibly large dick.” Rose apologised profusely and planted a light kiss on Kanaya’s forehead to show her sincerity.  
“Mmm, whash? I feel compleeeetely fine!” Kanaya exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck and pulling her onto her lap.  
Rose was shocked at her friend’s strength and thought to herself that dating a vampire was going to be tough. She barely had time to finish that thought as Kanaya bit down onto her lip. She felt Kanaya’s tongue begin to probe the edges of her mouth, looking for a way in. With a tremendous amount of self-restraint and sadness, Rose managed to force herself away from Kanaya.  
“Look Kanaya, you’ve just drunk some of the strongest stuff I’ve ever brewed and you probably don’t understand half of what I’m saying right now but I can’t do this with you drunk. I lo…I love you too much to do that to you.”  
Rose gasped and moaned as Kanaya’s hands tightened in a vice like grip around her legs and was further shocked when her friend whispered in an extremely sober voice;  
“Well then…we’ll just have to get you drunk too Ms. Lalonde.” She pressed her lips against Rose’s mouth and allowed half of the liquid that she had kept in her mouth to trickle down her friend’s throat.  
Kanaya stared into her friend’s eyes as realisation dawned.  
“You Maryam, are one sneaky bitch. Don’t ever trick me into confessing to you again or I will have to punish you!” Rose threatened half-heartedly and laughed as Kanaya pressed her head into the crook of Rose’s neck and licked all the way up to her chin.  
“Well, seeing as we’re going to play that sort of game…” Rose whispered as she slid her hand up her friend’s long red skirt and tickled the insides of her thighs.  
Kanaya stopped suddenly.  
“Rose, for gog’s sake, do you want to be my matesprit, girlfriend or whatever the hell it is that gives me privileges to ravish your body and make you squeal at my touch?”  
“Hmmm, let me think about that for a second Kanaya.” Rose smiled and she placed her lips against her friends and mouthed, yes. The next thing she knew Kanaya had her pinned to the floor after kicking the stool halfway across the room.  
“Well that’s all I wanted to…hic!…hear.” Maryam growled as she began to gently bite and suck at Rose’s neck, being careful not to break the skin with her powerful jaws. Rose moaned and clutched at the thick fur carpeting feeling her jeans getting soaked more and more with each second. She thanked the dark gods that she’d made the right decision in not wearing her underwear. Rose blushed ferociously as Kanaya realised this and pressed her own breasts against Rose’s chest. They could feel their nipples rubbing together and they let out squeals of excitement before momentarily relaxing to simply be happy in each-other’s arms. However, the calm before the storm soon passed and Kanaya began frantically unzipping Rose’s jeans, getting her fingers stuck with the strange human clothing. Rose watched her loved one become more frustrated before slowly easing her hands over Kanaya’s and showing her how to use the zip. Kanaya stared at the smooth, shaven skin before easing the jeans down from Rose’s hips so that she could begin licking.  
“I..I urh..I tried shaving it…just..just in—ah!—just in case thi…mmm…this happened…I hope it’s okay” Rose mumbled shyly. Kanaya responded in kind but making small circular motions with her tongue and smiling as Rose cried out. Rose pulled away a second before her body was wracked with spasms and blushed a deep crimson as she splashed Kanaya’s face. Her matesprit simply licked her lips and dragged Rose back for me. This time Rose placed her hands on Kanaya’s head guiding her to the tender most spots. After fainting twice Rose slid her arms around Kanaya’s neck and pulled her lover upwards until they were face to face.  
“W…well if..if this is what I’ve been missing out on…” Rose moaned breathlessly “You can sign me up for the same every night, please and thank you.” Kanaya however, was clearly not done, this time she placed her hips across Rose’s face and began using her long, delicate fingers as well as her tongue, holding Rose down gently as she squirmed with pleasure. Rose eventually found enough energy to lift her head and was shocked as her face was covered in Kanaya’s juices as soon as she licked her.  
“Urm..sorry about that Rose…this…doing this to you made me a bit excited.” Kanaya apologised whilst smiling sheepishly.  
As the night wore on and they slowly lost more pieces of clothing eventually Rose found herself pressed up against the bar, one leg across Kanaya’s shoulder and another wrapped around her friend’s back. They were pressed against each-other and Kanaya was gyrating her hips whilst Rose grabbed handfuls of her hair.  
“Wh…I…I can’t take…much more” Rose panted and envied her troll lover’s stamina. Kanaya complied and quickened her pace. Suddenly Rose blacked out after a short yelp and Kanaya could feel their juices filling each other. Maryam gently lay her friend down, cleaned all of her excitement from Rose’s body with her tongue and curled up next to her.  
Terezi wondered in after a while, her skirt askew and wearing Dave’s shirt. She beamed and simply pulled one of the thick quilts across them before gently closing the door behind her.


End file.
